I'm my loves Shadow, and we live eternally alive
by Shadz101
Summary: Hah! first person, i want you to guess who it is! thank you. sorry for the suckyness of it all :P and i forgot, this has a lemon in it, and is confusing and needs alot of work so comment, please dont be a total jerk on the lemon there, or the confusion.
1. a wish

Dead men cry in the night.  
Sitting in the pit of despair with strangers.  
The best buddy you never knew sits next to you.  
Grinning like a fool.  
The ones that refuse to cry in this makeshift death bed.  
You grin back.  
We're both meant for better.  
And you know that too well.  
But, so does he.  
We are both fools, grinning in the face of death, happily smiling to her.  
She says "hello."  
We say "nice to meet you."  
Her face is priceless, her face looking up in a glass smile.  
She speaks, "don't you already know me?"  
"Yes, we know you." we reply to her. Like a normal conversation, it's not though.  
"Then why say 'nice to meet you' when we've already met?"  
"Because, we welcome you death."  
She smiled sweetly, raising her blade, her coat smelled of freshly baked cookies as she did a swift horizontal swipe.

-.:('(')'):.1

* * *

Running towards the figure ahead. His body covered in broken glass and shards of scarlet red drip from him. I hold him, a gagged and ragged

gasp escapes my suddenly burning lungs, and his hand shot threw my chest claws erect threw non-existent gloves. I looked to him, and stared into

his eyes. I finally noticed that hole in his chest as well.

I knew this,

he didn't wish to die alone.

His arms retreat from my body, and surround my neck, one covered in blood, the other shards of glass wretched threw. His arms seemed to clamp

around my neck, it was hard to breath, I could only imagine what it felt like with a large piece of wood stuck in your ear. His eyes were dulling, I

could imagine mine doing the same.

Is this the end?

Quick attack, and yet such torturously agonizing.

I could feel his pain, feeling blood ooze along my back from his mouth down my shoulder agonizingly slow, mine doing the same to him, I did not

hug him. my arms held him desperately as we collapsed to a kneel, him on my knees frozen in place with his arms around my neck in a

desperate hold. He knew what was coming, and so did I. my chest burning a flame as I imagined how he felt right here, right now.

Its time to die.

I settled my hands at the small of his back. my mouth resting along his shoulder as thick scarlet leaked onto his neck. I knew that was mine.

We wanted this.

So do I.

Our love has no bounds.

We gave our all for what we wanted, liberation.

And we have final been sent on the road to it, only death could give us such a thing.

You wouldn't think of us to be like this, would you? We, in a embrace so desperate and loving? Wondering why he is killing me, yet I hold him just

as tender as he holds me? Well I guess it started at the beginning. I don't know how it started, all i remember about it is a race, and a gentle

touch.

-.:('(')'):.2

* * *

Her short vanilla fur twisted and curled naturally as we cut open, her clean cut sliced our remnants splattering the liquids of life across the others

cowering. We held each other up, still grinning as we faded into the non-existent glow of death.

We don't care where we go.

As long as our wish comes true. His blue fur tickled as we thought we were dead.

We weren't.

Little twerp with two tails set this up. His haunted house. With Vanilla, the reaper as the others screamed.

We sat there wondering if Tails had used ketchup, paint, or red glue, it was glue. Our false hopes were high in the adrenalin rush.

Im such an incompetent...

I never finished that thought. Imagining if it were real, and Sonic and I would be able to see her, my long lost friend up in the heavens, if she was

even up there.

-.:('(')'):.1

* * *

"Shadow!"

He ran to me, and hugged me. Roses filled his hand; I pushed him away, and stared at the delicate flowers, bleeding within his gloved hand,

spilling out in a quick not very existent flourish. He blinked in confusion.

"What is it Shadow?"

Your hand...

"Well? Im wait' in here"

I cast my hand with care, holding his delicate peach hand as though it was a fine silk, it might as well have been really, that held such fine

greenery, but no greenery can withhold as much glory as him. his blue fur was too soft and silk like compared to the rough green motionless

snakes residing in his hand. I gently stroked my fingers upon his hand, lightly gripping the red flowers. Thorn covered vines leaked on his delicate

seeming peach wrist; I inspected, examined, and came to a conclusion. Taking the green and red plants and vines from his hand, placing all of it

to the side. I soon found my lips tracing the blood leaking out from small cuts and rips in his glorious hands. I don't like it when he bleeds. His

other hand grasped my quills roughly, pulling my head away. I saw disgust in his gaze upon me.

Disgust

I closed my eyes, turned and walked away. I don't wish for him to think im disgusting because I like him, or simply because I wish him not to feel

pain.

I don't want to deal with that endeavor.

I strolled off, ignoring his stupefied look plastered on his face. I left with a small insignificant apology "sorry" the fist apology iv ever given. So freely

at that, its strange and

Foreign

The whispers began again. This happened least I get too annoyed.

'Shadow'

I ignored it, its strange deep yet cracked voice resonated.

'Let's have some fuuuun'

Ignore

'Pleease, I feel restless'

Ignore

'I'll take you over!'

Ignore

This is how it went with the whispers when there in my head. Ignore him; if he took over my body, I get a nice horror show to calm my nerves.

It sighed, swirling into a foggy yellow mist. Its hedgehog like form made its way into my inner cortex, beginning to do its magic.

'Let's go'

it clicked, my mind blackened, I was forced back into the inner chasm's of my mind, a white screen appeared before me, showing the outer

dwellings of witch he now resided, free to do as he pleased, I didn't care. He can do whatever the hell he wants today.

'Are you sure about your choice shadow? Letting me rain over your body to hurt others?'

I chuckled at him, reading my thoughts and my movements were very easy to him apparently. I suppose its fine though; the screen in front twisted

into a hole as it did, showing more of a thought concealing black hole. I watched as he walked forward, spotting a little rabbit, his arm ripped

through her small body, the ball she had fell to the ground, and bounced off as its owner dropped without a sound other than a small squeak and

a dull thud. I watched his amusing charade, for a long time, soon hearing Sonics voice stretch the air in my ears drastically, changing my mood

instantly at his tone, too panic, and hoping badly that the blue hedgehog was naive enough to forgive my other.

"SHADOW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

I froze, so did the voice taking over my form, his golden quills and fur tensed dramatically. And I wondered, since when did he come here, in this mind that is not his anyway? It swooped within my thoughts as sonic walked up to us angrily, I was shoved forcefully back into controlling my body, the voice retreating back to his separate room.

Pathetic cunt.

Sonic began to yell at me, I stood tall, staring at him with un-caring eyes. He punched me effortlessly and quite weakly. It didn't surprise me. He is very over dramatic at times. and I am not suprised one bit that the whispering kreep in my head went way to far, I held him as he cryed away his

worries within my furry shoulder. I admired his blue quills dancing in the moonlight.

-.:('(')'):.3

* * *

Holding me tight, he glanced at Amy and growled at her. I stood still, staring at amys now tear stained face. That didn't suit her at all, neither did her running away like that. Sonic knew this but ignored it as I have. We both knew she would find some one, anyone to spill her guts to and feel better. End up either doing it again or finally moving on. We didn't care, sonic had clung to my arm for the past week or so, I didn't mind a bit. His eyes closed in bliss while his hands were securely tucked around my arm. He was being clingy. I didn't mind this though. At times his cockiness retreats into a cavern some were in that head of his. But it soon came back, as he let go of me and challenged me to a race.

"Lets race!"

"you're on!"

we laughed at our quick extchange, finding it to be almost as fast as girl talk. almost.

"you don't stand a chance Faker!"

"I think You are the only fake here hedgehog"

"says the guy with a handicap?"

"im not handicapped, but I believe you may be a bit blind perhaps?"

"no, your handicap because you always use those hover things, its like you can't run without them"

he accusingly suggested, I hissed. He noticed, how could anyone not?

"I'm quite capable idiot"

"oh, im sure"

his sarcasm cut into my head like butter, stupid faker.

moronic, ignorant, cocky, faker.

-.:('(')'):.4

* * *

"OUCH!" sonics voice rung.

"what's wrong blue hedgehog? Scrape your knee?" i chuckled at my own accusions.

"no, my brain got raped by tails speech"

"and that hurts?"

"when its that guy raping your Brian then, IT HURTS LIKE FUCK!" his vulgar language was very colorful, it made me feel something warm inside, what he told me persinal things about himself, like restless butterflys nesting there. I chuckled at his humor, its fun. These moments we have are always interesting.

"do I hear your brain working? Or did tails just wack you in the head and say spill it?"

sonic paused in a long minute, I chuckled again, taking that as the signal of hitting the mark.

-.:('(')'):.5

* * *

he clung to me, I did the same to him. We both felt eachothers juts and shudders of pain. This is agonizing, my brain remembers the past of us, together with ease. our crimson life sorce slipping out of us by the gallons it seemed.

-.:('(')'):.2

* * *

"AH!"

his passionate blows hit me like a raging fire fueled by gasoline. He growled at me, his gentle caresses from earlier still burned into my memory. He was starting to make me think smoke was going to set. He dragged me here, making me drunk with these strange knew feelings starting with a tender rub to my cheek.

Feelings suck

But damn is it great some times

He created a fire pit in my stomach, I felt like I was goanna explode, I screamed in pure extacy.

"say my name"

he spoke threw pants and groans, as he pressured me further, still going deeper into me.

"say it, I wanna here you scream for me"

"S-sonic!"

I obeyed him, his gentle whisper touches against my sides moving down to my hips, those hands made me want to scream his name. To wrap my limbs around him and beg for more. Me, I don't beg, but only he can hear. Only he is aloud to hear and see me this way. Only him. Because my heart belongs to him, i only let his see this side of me, submissive and blushing bright red.

I suddenly felt the world shatter, a shuddered gasp escaped my burning lungs, with a final scream of his name. my knees buckled onto his back, mine arched back as he held me from getting to far away from him. Hot white sticky magma erupted from me, I didn't know what to call the thick, musky liquid.

"s-SONIC!"

He grunted I felt him freeze within me, as my body began to melt into him again from the tense moment; I jutted out a sharp gasp as he let out his heat within my body. I grabbed my arms around his neck, binding me closer to him as a relief of sorts, we collapsed, he grunted on top of me, and stayed, prolonging the heat within, that would leak, and mess the green grass below us. It started off as a race; suddenly I got my first boner from our argument on extreme gear. He suddenly pulled me into him and kept trying to get to my ass, I insisted its fine and said if this was going to happen, im dominant. Then found myself tackled and impaled by that horrific eight inch, my nine inch bobbed freely until he turned me around and that happened.

Why the hell am I so pathetic with him?

-.:('(')'):.6

* * *

We let out sharp gasps as we saw white light, coming for us hastily. We blacked out before either of us could see what it was, or at least I did. Unconsciousness filled me. The stupid voice came. In the form of a yellow sonic, his quills held up like mine and on of his eyes swirled red, the other a simple plain white. Mist swirled around his crouched form, as his clawed fingers played with it, as if he could touch it like the sand grinds one would find in the dessert wind. His gaze you could say looked up to me, and grinned.

'You're goanna live'

My face was emotionless; I sighed and walked into my room. I have a room of the mind, and he had one he created, I didn't care much though. My room is bland, it's like a glass room, and on the outside of the glass are stars, endless space and bright glistening stars. The only thing bothering to decorate my room was a picture lying on a nightstand in the corner. The picture only held a blue hedgehog and his shadow holding hands.

That's right

I smiled. I'm his, and only his shadow. Never thought I would smile again really. The other didn't dare walk within my small room; he didn't even know what was in here. I knew what his room looked like though. It was white, with a strait jacket in the corner, and a little poster with him, sonic, and me holding hands, like three of the best friends in the world. I guess we are kinda like that... Aren't we?

I chuckled.

The light came, and whisked me away into a putridly harsh white light, I had to close my eyes and slow my pace. I sat up, to see Sonics bed facing mine; he was asleep still, bandages holding along his body tightly and snugly. I didn't care to examine myself, noticing the metal circle on his chest. I looked at it, and blinked.

Must be tails work.

He stirred; the nurse walked in and told me to lie back down, hastily walking to me to push me down. We were alive.

I was...

And so was he..

.:('(')'):.2

* * *

Hey, Shadz101 here. I just want to say.

Think about who you would be in this, just take a mind-boggling moment and think.  
1. Who is the story about? Answer- Sonic and Shadow  
2. Whose name is mentioned, but the character isn't described much at all?  
3. Who do we know who doesn't apologize for nothing, and call himself pathetic when he does something utterly stupid to him?  
4. Who in there utter right mind, in sonic, would call sonic Faker?  
Think. Just think real hard and fit the pieces to this puzzle up, but not enough for your brain to explode plz. We don't want to see gross pinkish red globs on the floor.

and as a little note: the numbers were put there to be fit together sort of.

1=has 2 parts

2=has 3 parts

3=1 part

4=1 part

5=1 part

6=1 part

a bit random, so please don't go to 'the lemon is not nesisary' or 'this is too confusing'. its suposed to make you think even though I'm bad at puntuation and all that crap. also if you ask if i did this randomly, shoving some random events in, I kinda did but there all related to Sonic and his lover aren't they? yeah, it's weird but don't hate me cuz I'm a strange kid.

Review.

Rate.

Fav if you so wish, and Thank you.


	2. Thank you Meowtastix!

To: Meowtastix-

-You did good my freind. You did good.-

Thanks :D I'm happy you were nice about the 'Fixing my grammar and capitalising' stuff, since your anynomous I can't send a message back so I'm going with this instead. and Thank you!

And also I'll try to remmeber to correct my grammar/capitalising when ever I write! Also go over it a couple of times before I post somthing else like that ^^;

From: Shadz101


End file.
